


I’ve Lost the Moon (While Trying to Count the Stars)

by Marry234328, miratuck



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Нью-йорк, джейкоб рокер, кевин художник, немного ангста, панк рок, секс на одну ночь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Но сейчас, мир предстал перед ним кофейными глазами, песочными волосами и кожей, которой было слишком много для здоровья Кевина. Если это было вызовом от каких бы то ни было богов, проверяющих, выживет ли он, Кевин был готов его принять. Ему надоело прятаться от людей из-за стыда и страха. Он приехал в Нью-Йорк по определённой причине, и он не даст призракам прошлого помешать ему выбраться из своей раковины.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 1





	I’ve Lost the Moon (While Trying to Count the Stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ve Lost the Moon (While Trying to Count the Stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004608) by [matassie_xyx69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matassie_xyx69/pseuds/matassie_xyx69). 



— Эрик, ты уверен в этом? Просто ты только что познакомился со мной, и…

— Оу, расслабься, парень. Клянусь, ребята клёвые. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Кевину же казалось, что беспокоиться ему стоит о многом. Он не был панк-рокером как Эрик, и даже в лучшее время он был чрезвычайно неловким. Он никогда не был на рок-концерте, особенно с тем, с кем он познакомился буквально час назад. Всё здесь кричало о дискомфорте для Кевина, и он просто хотел вернуться в свою квартиру на Мэдисон-Сквер и посмотреть ещё пару серий ‘Сплетницы’. Но он всё ещё был тут, спускался за студентом, с которым он только что познакомился, по лестнице, ведущей в панк-клуб, находящийся в паре кварталов от музея Метрополитен.

Эрик всё ещё говорил.

— И к тому же, это не совсем концерт. Это скорее панк-рок-клуб. Люди собираются, играют свою музыку, а все остальные просто чиллят. Это абсолютно безопасно.

Кевин на самом деле беспокоился не столько о безопасности на концерте, как о встрече с друзьями Эрика. Парень был воплощением панк-рока: кожаная куртка с шипами, джинсы с заплатками и раздолбанные вансы, футболка Led Zeppelin с прожженными дырами и пятнами. Его выжженные белые волосы торчали в разные стороны, а на глазах была подводка. Несколько его ногтей были окрашены чёрным лаком. Стоя рядом с ним, Кевин скорее всего выглядел, как ангел с небес, что на самом деле говорило о многом, потому что одет он был как скейтер. Эрик же заставлял его чувствовать себя так, что его панк-рок-девственность скоро будет отобрана у него.

В клубе тревожности Кевина лучше не стало. Там было много людей, мигающие стробоскопы и маленькая заполненная дымом сцена, находящаяся у задней стены. Там была группа людей, одетых как Эрик, прижимающихся к стене и друг другу так близко, что Кевин задался вопросом, как они не повыкалывали себе глаза шипами, торчащими из одежды. Эрик как профессионал прошёл сквозь толпу, и всё, что Кевин мог сделать — это попытаться не потеряться. Эрик привёл его к бару, около которого стояла пара столиков. Казалось большинство людей было заинтересовано происходящим на сцене, но была небольшая группа парней, стоящая около бара, за стойкой которого парень примерно одного с Эриком возраста смешивал напитки. Кевин сомневался в том, что он бармен. У него также было неприятное чувство, что эти парни были именно теми, с кем Эрик должен был встретиться.

К сожалению, он оказался прав. Парень у бара посмотрел на них, пока Эрик протискивался между коренастым парнем с бицепсами больше, чем голова Кевина, и худым, сутулым парнем с пыльно-рыжими волосами. Хотя парень у бара и был в дупель пьян, но его глаза загорелись, когда он увидел Эрика, и он потянулся через стойку, чтобы сделать что-то, что было похоже на очень замудрённое рукопожатие.

— А вот и ты, мелкий засранец, — крикнул Барный Парень, практически затаскивая Эрика на стойку, обхватив за шею и начав пьяно тереться с ним щеками. — Долго ты шёл.

Эрик засмеялся.  
— Извини, Хвалли, я завёл друга.

Внезапно, кажется, вся маленькая группа заметила, что Кевин неловко стоит там, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Когда все посмотрели на него, он нерешительно поднял руку и робко помахал.

Эрик соскользнул со стойки.  
— Все — это Кевин. Я познакомился с ним в скейт-парке, перед тем как прийти сюда.

Все, к кому обратился Эрик, уставились на него, и Кевин задался вопросом собираются ли его изгнать из панк-рок-общества, пока они не ухмыльнулись, и Парень С Бицепсами не шлёпнул его по плечу с такой силой, что Кевину подумалось, что его глаза в прямом смысле слова вылетят из орбит.

— Приятно познакомиться, Кевин. Я Санён, — начал Парень С Бицепсами. — Это Джуён, — он указал на атлетичного парня, стоящего рядом с ним. — Тот псих — Хвалль, — он указал на Барного Парня. — А этот — Сону, — закончил он, указывая на сутулого парня. После того как они были представлены, каждый из них помахал или улыбнулся, кроме Хвалля, который засмеялся и навалился на барную стойку, когда Санён закончил. Кевин испугался, что он упадёт с неё.

— Так, Кевин, кто ты по жизни? — спросил он, перемежая слова икотой и хихиканьем. Санён был прав, этот парень точно псих. К сожалению, Кевин был вообще без понятия, о чём он говорил.

Эрик пришёл ему на помощь, нежно положив руку на плечо.  
— Он просто пробует новое, Хвалли. В конце концов, я пригласил его.

— Клёво, клёво, — ответил Хвалль, откидываясь назад и доставая из-под стойки бара фляжку с чем-то, что Кевин принял за виски. Он откинул крышку и сделал глоток, когда вся группа закатила глаза. — Мы тут никого не осуждаем, — он рыгнул, прежде чем слова, которые он сказал, утонули в аплодисментах толпы, слушающих группу на сцене. Глаза Хвалля расширились. — Чёрт, мне нужно туда подняться. Дайте ему кто-нибудь пива, окей? — после чего он икнул ещё раз, хихикнул, схватил белую электрогитару и, перемахнув через стойку, забежал на сцену.

Кевину потребовалось время, чтобы переварить всё, что только что произошло, прежде чем он повернулся к Эрику.  
— Он…

— Всегда такой? Ага, частенько. Парниша вообще не в себе, — Эрик пожал плечами, после чего потянулся к бару, достал бутылку пива, открыл её и протянул Кевину. — На. Тебе это нужно, раз он играет следующим.

Кевин поморщился, глядя на пиво.  
— Он настолько плох?

— Нет, конечно, ему бы не позволили быть там, если бы он был плох. Он просто громкий, — словно в подтверждение слов Эрика, громкий крик эхом разнёсся по всему маленькому клубу, и Кевин вздрогнул, когда остальная толпа зааплодировала. Ни один из парней не казался очень взволнованным; на самом деле, Эрик повернулся к Санёну ещё до того, как крик стих, и спросил:  
— Где Джейк?

— Коллегу прикрывает. Скоро будет.

Кевин был озадачен.  
— Кто такой Джейк?

— Мой сосед, — ответил Санён и похлопал по барному стулу рядом с собой. На остальных сидели Джуён и Сону, поэтому Кевин нерешительно сел. Санён, кажется, чувствовал его нервозность, поэтому слегка улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, что поначалу это может быть довольно ошеломляюще. Но это хорошее место, чтобы потусоваться. Плюс здесь отличная музыка.

Кевин улучил момент, чтобы посмотреть на Санёна. Он не особо был похож на панк-рокера, одетый в обычную чёрную футболку и джинсы, с красной фланелевой рубашкой, перекинутой через руку. Джуён и Сону были так же свободно одеты, как и Санён. Сону был больше похож на скейтера, одетый в чёрную худи, рваные джинсы и убитые кроссовки. Джуён был одет в белую майку с изображением какой-то группы, которую Кевин не знал, спортивные штаны и найки. Вообще, единственный человек, за исключением Эрика, кто был похож на панка был Хвалль, и Кевин пришёл к выводу, что это из-за того, что он певец. Он был одет в белую кожаную куртку с заклёпками на плечах, воротником с заклепками, поясом с заклепками и ботинками с заклепками. На его джинсах были потертости и заплатки, как на джинсах Эрика, а майка в сетку едва ли прикрывала его торс. На его глазах было так много чёрных теней и подводки, что он был похож на енота. Рядом с Джуёном и Сону Кевин чувствовал себя более менее нормально, но если бы его оставили с Хваллем, он бы ушёл в тот же момент.

Санён говорил. У Кевина заняло немного времени, чтобы понять, о чём он говорил из-за шума от музыки Хвалля.  
— Чем ты занимаешься, Кевин?

Он постучал пальцами по горлышку бутылки с пивом.  
— Я художник.

Санён не выглядел удивлённым.  
— Это клёво. Ты больше Моне или Бэнкси?

Кевин покраснел и опустил голову.  
— Понемногу от каждого на самом деле.

— Ага, — вклинился Эрик. Кевин не знал, откуда у него взялся полный рот чипсов, но потом решил, что, скорее всего, не хочет этого знать. — Он рисовал то клёвое граффити в скейтпарке. Я начал расспрашивать его и потом понял, что он отлично нам подойдёт.

 _‘Я в этом так не уверен’_ , — подумал Кевин про себя. Он с трудом подходил своей скейтерской тусовке, что уж говорить о панках. Единственная причина, по которой он пошёл в скейтпарк, — это было самым простым местом, где можно рисовать граффити. А потом Эрик начал жужжать ему в уши, и в итоге он оказался здесь, с Хваллем, кричащем о мятеже, и толпой, вторящей ему. Не лучшее времяпровождение, если быть уж совсем честным. Кевин предпочитал более спокойные вещи. Ему нравился джаз, музеи искусства, закусочные в стиле шестидесятых и сити-поп. Ему не особо нравился толстый слой подводки, девушки в нижнем белье вместо одежды, тяжёлые электрогитары и стробоскопы.

Санён говорил снова. Кевин попытался сфокусироваться на парне, а не на факте, что он чувствует себя невероятно неуместно будучи зажатым между баром и Эриком, но это не совсем срабатывало. Он пытался слушать то, что говорил Санён.  
— Как давно ты в Нью-Йорке?

Кевин сделал глоток пива. Слишком холодное.  
— Пару месяцев назад. Переехал сюда из Ванкувера ради художественной выставки. К августу должно быть всё готово.

— Чёрт, это мило. Всяко лучше того, почему я сюда приехал, — Санён перегнулся через барную стойку между Кевином и Джуёном, который спокойно потягивал свой напиток, слушая Хвалля, и обернулся назад с новым пивом. — Я хотел стать музыкантом. Не как Хвалль, но музыкантом. Но сделать это здесь — сложно. В конце концов я просто остановился. И сейчас я менеджер в маленьком кафе на пересечении Лексингтона и семьдесят второй. Лучше, чем ничего, наверное, — Санён пожал плечами. Кевину хотелось сказать ему не предавать свою мечту, но чем больше он размышлял об этом, тем больше ему казалось, что это будет звучать немного свысока от него. Ему просто повезло с искусством. Иногда люди никогда не добиваются этого.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — эхом отозвался Кевин и повернулся к Джуёну. Ни он, ни Сону ничего не говорили, заставляя его думать, что они скорее были интровертами, но он также знал, что, возможно, он просто супер странный, и они не хотят разговаривать с ним. — А что насчёт тебя, Джуён?

Джуён, казалось, удивился тому, что к нему обратились, ставя пиво на стойку и оборачиваясь к Кевину. Его волосы были окрашены в тёмно-синий, что Кевин не заметил до этого.  
— О, я уличный танцор. Ну, что-то вроде подработки. А на основе я работаю в спортзале на шестьдесят пятой. Личный тренер.

Кевин кивнул. Это шло Джуёну. Он выглядел худым и атлетичным. Полная противоположность Сону, который сидел по другую сторону от него с капюшоном, опущенным на глаза, которые вяло смотрели на толпу.  
— А ты?

Он лениво пожал плечами, даже почти не смотря на Кевина.  
— Универ. С Эриком. Музыка.

Что ж, это было коротко и ёмко. Кевин кивнул, поджимая губы от неловкости. Несмотря на шум в рок-клубе, Кевину казалось, что он тонет в тишине. Хвалль доводил толпу до исступления, пока парни около Кевина улыбались и кивали в такт, все, кроме Сону, Кевин чувствовал, что умрёт, если никто не заговорит прямо сейчас. Этого не произошло, но Эрик утащил Сону за руку в толпу, оставляя Кевина с Джуёном и Санёном, которые, как он полагал, были самыми адекватными в их маленькой компании.

— Эрик сказал, что ты был в скейтпарке? У тебя нет с собой доски, — Санён решил начать говорить снова, когда Хвалль сделал перерыв, чтобы настроить гитару. Кевин почти уронил пиво, когда Санён обратился к нему.

— А? О. Я не особо катаю. У меня есть друг скейтер, поэтому каждый раз он зовёт меня нарисовать какое-нибудь граффити.

— Кто твой друг? Эрик знает много скейтеров, может мы знакомы с ним.

— Он называет себя Кью.

Джуён упал со стула. Кевин и Санён уставились на него. Он закашлялся и сел обратно.  
— Кью? Серьёзно? Кью — легенда.

Кевин был смущён.  
— В скейтбординге?.. — что-то здесь было не так. Кевин сам видел, как он падал на лицо множество раз.

— Нет, нет, нет. Он уличный танцор. На его видео типа миллионы просмотров. Чёрт, как думаешь, я могу попросить автограф? — Джуён засмеялся, поэтому Кевин не воспринял его всерьёз, но скорее всего он должен был. Конечно, он знал, что Кью был танцором; именно так он начинал каждый раз разговор с новыми знакомыми. Но Кевин не знал, что он дружил со знаменитостью. Или с чем-то вроде этого.

Кевин снова сделал глоток пива.  
— Я думаю, в танцах он лучше, чем в скейтбординге. Этот идиот почти сломал запястье пару недель назад.

Джуён фыркнул, выглядя немного неверяще, но Кевин не собирался рассказывать ему каждую тупую историю о своём друге. Это, вероятно, было бы неуважением к чести Кью, не говоря уже о том, что это было бы просто не клёво.

— Хэй, ребят, простите, я опоздал.

Все трое из них посмотрели на новоприбывшего, который ссутулился под взглядами, и теперь была очередь Кевина почти падать со стула. Парень, подошедший к Санёну, видимо, и был Джейк. Он был больше похож на панка, чем Джуён и Санён, одетый в чёрно-белую кожаную куртку, ботинки с заклёпками, но в остальном он выглядел также, как они. Он был одет в футболку с изображением группы и прожжёнными дырами, как Эрик, на его руках были мотоциклетные перчатки. С его ремня свисало несколько цепочек, а узкие джинсы были разорваны на коленях. У него были песочного цвета волосы, которые он постоянно смахивал от лица, но они продолжали лезть к нему в глаза. Оба его уха были проколоты. Он выглядел хорошо. Кевин винил алкоголь за свою странную реакцию на появление Джейка.

Санён положил руку на плечи Джейка.  
— Пришёл, козлина. Заставил нашего гостя ждать.

Джейк приподнял брови.  
— Гость? — именно в этот момент он заметил Кевина, сидящего на барном стуле, словно из другого мира. Лицо Джейка расплылось в кривой улыбке, которая, как показалось Кевину, могла заставить планеты вращаться. Он протянул ему руку после того, как снова пригладил взъерошенные волосы.  
— Хэй, я Джейк. Или Джейкоб. Парни зовут меня Джейк.

Кевин сглотнул, беря Джейкоба за руку.  
— Кевин.

— Вы не возражаете, если мы оставим вас вдвоём? — спросил Санён. Кевин определённо возражал, но не рискнул открыть рот и выставить себя ссыкуном. — Мы серьёзно должны пойти и, как взрослые, проконтролировать Эрика и Сону.

Джейк, казалось, не заметил этого и, пожав плечами, потянулся через барную стойку за пивом для себя. Взгляд Санёна задержался на Кевине, но он сверкнул, как он надеется, уверенной улыбкой, чего, кажется, было достаточно, чтобы успокоить совесть Санёна. Они с Джуёном допили остатки своего пива и направились в толпу, на ходу подбадривая Хвалля, и оставляя Кевина наедине с незнакомцем. Ну и ночка!

— Кевин, — сказал Джейкоб, открывая своё пиво. — Что привело тебя в наш причудливый уголок ада?

Кевин фыркнул, отчего брови Джейка насмешливо поднялись. Он сразу же почувствовал, как его уши начали гореть.  
— Эрик нашел меня в скейт-парке, и я подумал, что здесь можно хорошо провести время.

Джейк улыбнулся.  
— Эрик думает, что здесь все могут хорошо провести время. Вопрос в том нравится ли тебе?

Кевин пожал плечами и, поставив пиво между ног, начал оглядывать клуб. Он даже не знал, что место вроде этого вообще существует. Оно было маленьким, но битком набитым людьми, реагирующими на хриплый голос Хвалля из динамиков и электризующие риффы его гитары. Казалось, всем было весело. Все здесь, казалось, подходили друг другу. Кевин никогда не чувствовал, что он вписывается в компанию панк-рокеров или вообще в любую другую компанию. Конечно, у него были друзья-художники и ребята из групп в средней школе, но они были теми, с кем он общался по определению, а не потому что это было их желанием.

Ему не не нравилось это место. Атмосфера была довольно необычной по его мнению, и музыка на удивление была хорошей. Хвалль может и был пьян, но он умел петь и играть на гитаре. Плюс, парни, с которыми его познакомил Эрик, были милыми и приняли незнакомца в свою компанию.

Он снова пожал плечами, зная, что Джейк смотрит на него.  
— Я провожу время не плохо.

— Я думаю, это всё, о чём мы можем просить сейчас, — Джейк улыбнулся, а затем сделал глоток. Кевин краем глаза наблюдал за ним и видел, что он снова смотрит на толпу как и несколько мгновений назад. Затем Джейк откинул от лица очередную непослушную прядь волос и снова повернулся к нему.  
— Расскажи мне о себе, Кевин.

Вокруг Кевина мгновенно выстроились стены. Он знал, как это работает. Скажите ровно столько, чтобы казаться небрежным, но не слишком много, чтобы не оказаться в компрометирующем положении. Основные вещи.  
— Я из Ванкувера. Переехал сюда пару месяцев назад, чтобы подготовиться к художественной выставке. Больше и нечего-то особо сказать.

Джейк покачал головой, облокотившись на барную стойку.  
— Не-е. Всем есть, что рассказать. Я знаю, что ты можешь сказать больше.

Кевин поднял бровь.  
— Почему ты хочешь знать?

Джейк выглядел немного удивлённым подозрениями Кевина, поставил пиво на барную стойку и протянул руку, успокаивая его.  
— Хэй, если ты не хочешь говорить мне, то всё в порядке. Я не хочу совать свой нос в чужие дела, просто хочу узнать тебя.

Кевин посмотрел на Джейка. Затем посмотрел на пиво в своей руке. _‘К черту’_ , — подумал он. — _‘Ты живёшь только один раз, так ведь? Можно начать это делать как раз сейчас.’_  
— Я занимался искусством со средней школы. Мои родители не одобряли этого. Они хотели, чтобы пошёл в Гарвард или Йель или ещё какой-нибудь известный универ и стал адвокатом или доктором. Как же они были разочарованы, когда узнали, что я выбрал специальность изобразительного искусства.

— То есть ты не ладишь с ними? — Джейк с интересом смотрел на Кевина. Это действовало на нервы.

Кевин потряс головой.  
— Не, не совсем. За пару недель до того, как я переехал мы сильно поссорились. Вот это обычное ‘ты должен быть больше похож на Стеллу’. Ну это же не моя вина, что я не выбрал такую же серьёзную специальность, как моя сестра, да? — Джейк сочувствующе кивал ему. — Из-за этого в доме некоторое время царило напряжение. А потом папа застал меня с одним из моих старых друзей… — Кевин поморщился от воспоминания. — Ну ты можешь представить, что произошло. Сначала он узнал, что его сын выбрал специальность изобразительного искусства. А потом выяснилось, что его сын — гей.

Джейк молчал некоторое время, давая Кевину сделать несколько глотков его-и-так-почти-закончившегося пива.  
— Это реально отстойно, приятель. Мне жаль.

Кевин пожал плечами.  
— Всё в порядке. Я оказался здесь как раз вовремя. Новое начало.

— И как оно проходит для тебя? — Джейк звучал как доктор.

— Нормально, я думаю. Я сфокусирован на своей выставке. Завёл пару друзей. И вот я тут.

— И вот ты тут, — отозвался Джейк, наблюдая за тем, как Кевин смущённо допивает своё пиво. Он чувствовал, как взгляд парня сверлит его лицо. Он не мог сказать, беспокоило это его или смущало. Он не привык, чтобы люди так откровенно пялились на него.  
— Если тебя это утешит, я из Торонто, — наконец сказал Джейк.

Кевин обернулся на него.  
— Что привело тебя сюда?

Теперь была очередь Джейка пялиться на своё пиво.  
— То же самое что и у тебя, я думаю. Хотел убраться подальше от дома. Начать всё с начала. Я переехал четыре года назад, после выпуска из школы. Колледж так и не закончил. Родители давили на меня, чтобы я, по крайней мере, закончил школу, но у меня были и другие дела, которые я хотел сделать. Поэтому я переехал сюда и просто поплыл по течению. Переехал к Санёну, взял несколько уроков здесь или там, и сосредоточился на себе.

Кевин зацепился ногой за перекладину барного стула, встав на него, чтобы вслепую пошарить за стойкой в поисках чего-нибудь ещё выпить. Он сел обратно с бутылкой водки, посмотрел на неё, вздохнул и открыл.  
— А чем ты занимаешься? Ребята сказали, что ты работаешь в закусочной.

Глаза Джейка заискрились над выбором Кевина чего-то выпить.  
— Я музыкант.

Кевин подавился водкой больше чем по одной причине.  
— Типа как Хвалль?

Джейк засмеялся.  
— Точно нет. Больше как SayWeCanFly.

— У него музыка грустная, — сказал Кевин поморщившись снова больше чем по одной причине.

Джейк пожал плечами.  
— О грусти легче писать песни.

Кевин мог это понять. У него была тетрадь со стихами, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что в большинстве своём страницы в этой тетради не смогли бы довести кого-то до слез. Вот что случается, если ты проводишь большую часть своей жизни в шкафу и не можешь сам выбрать свою будущую карьеру.

— Ты занимаешься музыкой, Кевин? — Джейк небрежно перевёл разговор на более безопасные темы, допивая остатки пива.

— Пою. Пианино. Саксофон.

На это он всегда получал взгляд непонимания.  
— Саксофон? — спросил Джейк, поднимая бровь.

— Я был в группе в старшей школе, — ответил Кевин. Обычно это было достаточно для людей, чтобы окончить разговор. Никому не нравятся подростковые группы кроме подростковых групп. Ладно, даже подростковые группы не особо любят подростковые группы. Но Джейк казался искренне заинтересованным. Он кивнул.

— Иногда я жалею, что не выбрал изобразительное искусство. В школе я выбрал спорт.

Из-за этого Кевин выпил в два раза больше. Он посмотрел на Джейка поверх своего стакана с водкой, жалея, что так и не поставил его на стойку. Если Джейк и заметил его внезапный порыв к большим глоткам алкоголя, то ничего не сказал, лишь постукивал пальцем по горлышку своей бутылки с пивом, разглядывая толпу. Кевин сузил глаза. Он не заметил этого сразу, но Джейк был атлетично сложен. Широкие плечи, хорошие пропорции и крепкие бёдра. Кевин сделал ещё один глоток водки. Потом его затошнило.

— Не-е, ну её.

Джейк засмеялся, торопливо запихивая водку обратно в бар.  
— Честно, не знаю, почему ты подумал, что это будет хорошей идеей.

Кевин наклонил голову и потянул себя за мочку уха. Нервная привычка.  
— Я просто подумал, почему нет. Я в незнакомом месте с громкой музыкой и людьми, которых я вообще не знаю. Разве для этого не нужно что-то, что поможет тебе продержаться?

Джейк смеялся, но по мере того, как Кевин объяснял, его лицо становилось всё более сочувствующим. Он осторожно протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев плеч Кевина, одарив его легкой улыбкой. Это прикосновение словно молния пронзило тело Кевина.  
— Я думаю, мне нужно извиниться перед тобой от лица Эрика. Только определённый тип людей с лёгкостью согласился бы находиться в таком месте с незнакомцами.

Кевин пожал плечами, и Джейк, должно быть, воспринял это как знак отвращения, потому что тут же отдернул руку. Кевин пытался не выглядеть разочарованным.  
— Всё в порядке. Трудно сказать ему «нет». Всё не так плохо.

— Это трудно, ты прав, — усмехнулся Джейк. Кевин смотрел, как рука, которая до этого была у него на плече, теперь оказалась в кармане джинсов Джейка. — Но всё же. Немного не клёво с его стороны.

Кевин улыбнулся. Они только познакомились, но Джейк, казалось, хорошо видел людей. Из-за него Кевину было комфортно, сидя в баре подпольного панк-рок клуба, куда его привёл незнакомец. И если это ничего не говорило о характере Джейка, то Кевин не знает, что могло бы это сделать. Джейк был самым простым собеседником из всех, с кем сегодня встретился Кевин, но он не знал, это из-за того, каким был этот парень, или из-за водки в его организме. В любом случае говорить с Джейком было легко. Ему казалось, что он впервые за несколько месяцев дышит свежим воздухом.

Джейк заметил, как он пялится. У Кевина по коже поползли мурашки, когда он посмотрел в ответ, кофейный оттенок его глаз был едва заметен во множестве клубных огней. Кевин не знал, улыбается ли он до сих пор. Он надеялся, что нет, потому что у него было чувство, что он выглядит странно. В группе уже был Хвалль и Кевин им не нужен.

Джейк поставил своё пиво и повернулся лицом к Кевину. И только в этот момент он заметил, какое маленькое расстояние было между ними. Неужели Джейк был всегда так близко? Он не знал. Кевин больше вообще ничего не знал. Черт, он даже не знал, кто он.

— Хэй, — сказал Джейк чуть тише. Если бы не маленькое расстояние между ними, Кевин не думает, что услышал бы его. — Не хочешь убрать пыль с косяков?

Может дело было в алкоголе или в том, насколько Кевин разговорчив, или что он, например, понятия не имел, о чём Джейк вообще говорит, поэтому его ответ был очень красноречив.  
— А?

И, может быть, это был алкоголь, или клубные огни, или его воображение, но он мог поклясться, что уши Джейка покраснели.  
— Не хочешь убраться отсюда?

Теперь была очередь Кевина краснеть. Он надеялся, что Джейк не видел этого.  
— Конечно.

И это, возможно, было самым тупым решением за всю жизнь Кевина. Или, возможно, лучшим. Кевин не был уверен. Потому что ещё никогда в жизни он не принимал предложение «убрать пыль с косяков», как выразился Джейк. Особенно, когда такое предлагает незнакомец. Кевин знал, чем это обычно заканчивалось. Случайный незнакомец уводит другого горячего незнакомца, который находится в немного некомфортной ситуации, и они вдвоём оказываются в квартире вышеупомянутого горячего незнакомца ради горизонтального танго, чтобы потом никогда не увидеть друг друга снова. Возможно, это только Кевин так думает, но ему никогда не казалось весёлым такое времяпровождение. Конечно, так было до того, как он встретил Джейка.

Но в то же время, когда Кевин смотрел на плечи Джейка, пока они поднимались по лестнице из клуба, он не мог заставить себя поверить, что подобное случиться с ним. Джейк не пригласил его к себе. Всё, что он предложил — возможность покинуть рок-клуб так, чтобы не огорчать Эрика. Что будет дальше, Кевин понятия не имел. Может быть, Джейк проводит его до дома, и он будет неловко стоять там слишком долго, а Кевин втащит себе за то, что ему не хватило яиц пригласить его на кофе или чай или даже пиво. А потом Джейк исчезнет, и он никогда не увидит его снова, как во всяких историях, что он слышал, за исключением того, что у него горизонтального танго не будет. Или, может быть, Джейк приведёт его в какое-то прохладное местечко, где они зависнут под инди с кофе с алкоголем и фиолетовым освещением, где они будут тусить, как хиппари в цветочном поле, пока Кевин не заснёт в его ногах. А потом Джейк проводил бы его домой и, неловко стоя около входной двери, Кевин снова потеряет свои яйца и не сможет пригласить его и потом никогда не увидит его снова.

Или, может быть, Джейк приведёт его в причудливую маленькую кофейню с кирпичными стенами, тремя столиками и тяжёлой железной дверью.

— Это кафе Санёна, — сказал Джейк, достав ключи из кармана и открывая дверь. — Мы живём в квартире наверху с кучей тунеядцев.

Или, может быть, Джейк всё-таки приведёт Кевина к себе.

Кевин присвистнул и провёл рукой по искусственной гранитной столешнице. Кафе не отвечало вообще никаким стандартам, но Кевин фанючил по всяким инди-кафе вроде этого. Ему это сразу же понравилось.

Джейк закрыл дверь за ними и прошел к барной стойке. Кевин сел на один из двух барных стульев, стоящих рядом с маленькой витриной, наполненной бубликами и пончиками.

— Хочешь выпить? Я не Санён, но неплохо умею обращаться с кофе-машиной.

Или, может, Джейк нальёт ему кофе и потом отправит на все четыре стороны.

— Кофе по-венски был бы очень кстати, — услышал Кевин свой голос. Он не мог поверить в это. Он сам себе не верил. Эта ночь точно закончится тем, что он будет лежать в своей кровати и желать того, что бы у него были яйца, чтобы пригласить Джейка заняться буквально чем угодно, и всё же он продолжал тянуть время. Он должен просто избавить себя от страданий, взять кофе и уйти. Но когда Джейк подтолкнул к нему через стойку кружку с эспрессо и взбитыми сливками, он не смог заставить себя сделать ничего, кроме как глотнуть кофе и попытаться игнорировать тот факт, что глаза Джейка скользили по его лицу. Глаза, которые были точно такого же цвета, как его напиток. Кевин сходил с ума.  
— Эй, Джейк? — позвал он.

Джейк удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Зови меня Джейкоб, пожалуйста. Мне больше нравится так.

Теперь настала очередь Кевина удивляться.  
— Но все зовут тебя Джейком?

В этот раз ему точно не показалось — у Джейкоба покраснели уши.  
— У меня смелости не хватает сказать Эрику, что обычно я использую полное имя.

Наверное, действительно было трудно сказать «нет» этому ребёнку. Кевин понимал это. Он был очень энергичен и молод. У него было чувство, что отказ Эрику равен избиению щенка.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Джейкоб. — Джейк — порнушное имя.

Из носа Кевина чуть не брызнули взбитые сливки. Когда он почти подавился своим кофе и начал смеяться, глаза Джейкоба изогнулись от улыбки. Та же самая улыбка, от которой у Кевина в животе словно солнце вспыхнуло. Назвать это милым было бы преуменьшением; он чувствовал себя так, словно сидел под прямыми солнечными лучами. Но ему хотелось сказать Джейкобу, как чувствуется его улыбка, даже если он просто назовёт её милой. Кевин как раз собирался сказать что-нибудь о ней, когда Джейкоб опередил его.

— У тебя милый смех.

Кевин заткнулся в тот же момент, чувствуя как краснеют его щеки. Джейкоб смело двинулся вперёд, чтобы опереться локтями на стойку напротив него, а Кевин внезапно решил, что у него очень интересный кофе.

— Мне никто такого раньше не говорил, — пробормотал он, осторожно поглядывая на Джейкоба.

Он пожал плечами.  
— Просто говорю правду.

Если Джейкоб хотел быть честным, то Кевин предпочёл бы солгать. Он не был уверен, сколько такого флирта он сможет вынести. Пока он изучал свой кофе, он всё ещё чувствовал взгляд Джейкоба на себе. _‘Возьми себя в руки’_ , — отчитал он себя. — _‘Что с тобой случилось, что, когда парень флиртует с тобой, ты не можешь ответить тем же?’_ — Конечно же, он знал ответ. То, что родители отказались от него, сильно пошатнуло его уверенность в себе. Его новое начало, которое он искал в Нью-Йорке, ещё не пришло, и всё потому, что он стал слишком трусливым, чтобы вернуться в мир.

Но сейчас, мир предстал перед ним кофейными глазами, песочными волосами и кожей, которой было слишком много для здоровья Кевина. Если это было вызовом от каких бы то ни было богов, проверяющих, выживет ли он, Кевин был готов его принять. Ему надоело прятаться от людей из-за стыда и страха. Он приехал в Нью-Йорк по определённой причине, и он не даст призракам прошлого помешать ему выбраться из своей раковины. 

Так что он поднял взгляд к Джейкобу, улыбаясь, и сказал:  
— Ну, если быть честным, ты тоже очень милый.

Джейкоб выглядел приятно удивлённым. Затем он засмеялся, прикрывая свой рот рукой. В его смехе было даже больше солнечного света, чем в его улыбке.  
— Я не ожидал этого. Ты кажешься немного застенчивым.

 _‘Я был’_ , — подумал Кевин.  
— Не, — сказал он вместо этого, помешивая взбитые сливки в своём кофе, прежде чем облизать соломинку. Он видел, как Джейкоб сглотнул. — Я не застенчивый. Я просто был взволнован в рок-клубе.

— Ещё раз извини за это, — сказал Джейкоб. Он выглядел немного рассеянным, но Кевин не остановился, чтобы подумать об этом и позволить сомнениям рассеять его уверенность. Всё что он знал, Джейкоб отвлёкся на него. Он надеялся на это. Это было бы хорошо.

— Ничего страшного. У меня и хуже бывало. Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось играть торжественный марш на протяжении четырёх часов на собственном выпускном, когда тебе очень нужно в туалет? Самый нервирующий опыт в моей жизни.

Джейкоб расхохотался, и Кевин усмехнулся. Ему нравилось быть причиной улыбки Джейкоба. Он чувствовал себя лучше, когда смотрел на улыбающегося Джейкоба. Он чувствовал себя себя лучше из-за смеха Джейкоба.

— Знаешь, не приходилось. Но однажды мне на спор пришлось идти на волейбольный матч в стрингах. Поистине ужасный опыт.

 _‘Ну это всё объясняет’_ , — подумал Кевин про себя, смеясь вместе с Джейкобом. Он позволил себе смотреть на Джейкоба, когда они делились случайными глупыми историями из старшей школы и колледжа, как однажды Кевин осмелился сыграть серенаду на саксофоне молодому учителю математики, или когда баскетбольная команда Джейкоба проиграла турнир, и их капитан предложил милое наказания для них самих же: надеть форму чирлидеров на мотивационном собрании. Около глаз Джейкоба появлялись морщинки, когда он улыбался, и он прикрывал рот время от времени, когда был особенно взволнован рассказом. Кевин тоже позволил себе немного задуматься о том, что Джейкоб узнаёт его таким образом. Он почти не заметил, что его кофе уже закончился.

После того, как они закончили смеяться над тем, что Кевин был отстранён от занятий на месяц за то, что нарисовал неуместное изображение директора на каждой доске в школе, Джейкоб наклонил голову и посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, что сердце Кевина готово было выпрыгнуть.

— Хочешь пойти наверх? — спросил Джейкоб, голосом более хриплым от постоянного смеха.

Кевин почувствовал, как его уши горят. Он понятия не имел, что конкретно Джейкоб вкладывал в это предложение, но его желудок всё равно сделал сальто. Он посмотрел на телефон. Боже, почти два часа ночи.

— Наверное, мне лучше вернуться к себе, — выдавил он. Всей душой он надеялся, что Джейкоб не позволит ему уйти. — Уже поздно.

Улыбка Джейкоба пропала. Во рту Кевина пересохло.  
— Тебе не стоит ходить по улице в одиночестве в такое время. Как далеко твоя квартира?

Кевин пошкрябал пятнышко на стойке.  
— Недалеко от Мэдисон-Сквер.

Джейком выглядел шокированным.  
— Ты на метро?

— Пешком, — ответил Кевин. — У меня ещё нет проездного на метро, — сказал он небрежно, но Кевин был непризнанным художник. Его выставка приближалась, но любой доход от неё будет только потом. Он был почти на мели. Он ходил пешком или ездил на велосипеде по всему Манхэттену, что скорее было выматывающе, чем приносило пользу.

— Кев, нет, — Джейкоб серьёзно на него посмотрел, и Кевин попытался проигнорировать то, как его сердце сжалось над новым прозвищем. — Я не позволю тебе идти пешком до Мэдисон-Сквер. Ты можешь остаться здесь. Санён после клуба обычно зависает с Эриком, так что ничего страшного.

Кевин притворился, будто провождение ночи у Джейкоба не было той вещью, которую он хотел больше всего.  
— Не знаю, не хочу мешать, — зачем он вообще сказал это? Он хотел мешать. Он хотел долго мешать Джейкобу, если бы это означало ночёвку с ним.

— Ты не помешаешь, Кев. Всё, ты остаёшься.

И так и было. Джейкоб закинул грязные кружки в мойку за барной стойкой, и, подойдя к Кевину, взял его за запястье и мягко подтолкнул к железной двери, которую он открыл. Они поднялись по лестнице к узкому коридору с дюжиной различных дверей. Он остановился около одной из них с номером ‘12’ и, открыв её, придержал её для Кевина.

Квартира была немного тесной, что было ожидаемо, учитывая, что Джейкоб и Санён не были богаты. Дверь вела в маленькую кухню, где рядом с плитой находился вход в ванную комнату. Гостиная была маленькой, с диваном, кофейным столиком, телевизором, коллекцией музыкальных инструментов и дешёвой аппаратурой для звукозаписи, стоящей у стены около окна. Около дивана была дверь, которая, как предположил Кевин, вела в одну из спален, другая дверь была около телевизора. На ворсистом ковре было несколько пятен, и во всём помещении пахло горелым деревом, что было не очень неприятно, если бы вы спросили Кевина.

— Извини, тут немного не прибрано, — пробормотал Джейкоб, снуя около Кевина и подбирая футболки и полотенца, разбросанные на различной мебели. — Мы с Санёном не особо кого-то приглашаем.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Кевин, проходя в центр гостиной. — У меня хуже, — что было правдой. В его крошечной студии краска слезала со стен, в ванной была плесень, и ещё были проблемы с крысами. Его бельё для стирки хранилось в мусорном мешке. Его кровать была больше похожа на гнездо, чем на матрас с одеялами. По сравнению со студией Кевина квартира Джейкоба была раем.

В итоге он сел на диван, который пах рамёном, и вежливо сложил руки на коленях. Он не был уверен, что следует делать дальше, когда он оказался к квартире Джейкоба. Он будет спать на диване? Или они будут говорить всю ночь? Должен ли он флиртовать усерднее, чтобы залезть к Джейкобу в штаны?

Очевидно, ни один из этих вариантов не был верным, потому что после того, как Джейкоб убрал самый жуткий беспорядок, он постучал пальцами по бедру, взял светлую гитару из коллекции в углу и сел на кофейный столик напротив Кевина, даже не включив свет. Серенады не входили в список вещей Кевина, которые можно ожидать от милых незнакомцев, но если Джейкоб собирался спеть ему — он не возражал.

Джейкоб провёл по струнам. Кевин поморщился. Она была не настроена.

— Извини, — пробормотал Джейкоб, настраивая её. — Она капризная.

Кевин покачал головой. В детстве ему приходилось настраивать свои инструменты, но некоторые никогда по-настоящему не совершенствовали это навык. Он вырос, привыкнув слышать любые отклонения.

Джейкоб перебрал на гитаре ещё пару аккордов, прежде чем начать играть саму песню. А потом он запел. И Кевин мог поклясться, что видит ангелов.

Голос Джейкоба был милым и мягким, но немного хриплым. Он звучал словно клубничное печенье. Где-то на задворках сознания Кевин задался вопросом, был ли он на вкус таким же. Пальцы Джейкоба осторожно перебирали струны гитары, но было очевидно, что он знал эту песню как свои пять пальцев. Lukas Graham, Lullaby. Если бы вы спросили Кевина, нежный голос Джейкоба идеально подходил для этой песни. Он задался вопросом, пел ли Джейкоб её раньше, для своего YouTube канала или уличного выступления, потому что было видно, что он уже практиковал её. Или, может быть, он просто выучил эту песню для себя и сейчас пел её, потому что это первое, что он вспомнил. Кевин не знал. Ему было всё равно. Он просто хотел, что Джейкоб продолжал петь.

Прежде чем Кевин осознал, что делает, он открыл рот и запел.

Пальцы Джейкоба лишь слегка касались струн, когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кевина, который начал подпевать ему. Кевин не был новичком в пении, но он привык петь джазовые поп-песни и Beyoncé, а не баллады. И его голос им подходил лучше всего. Но Джейкобу, похоже, было всё равно. Кевин упрямо смотрел на стену поверх плеч Джейкоба, но когда краем глаза увидел его улыбку, то не смог удержаться и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Кофейные глаза Джейкоба блестели от восхищения или восторга, Кевин не мог сказать. Но они блестели и Кевин обнаружил, что тонет в них, пока подпевает ему, с трудом замечая, что песня уже сменилась на ‘Talking to the Moon’ Бруно Марса.

Через некоторое время Кевин потерял счёт песням, его горло горело от непрерывного пения. Все исчезло кроме их голосов и эха от струн. В какой-то момент он устроился поудобнее, сбросив кеды и закинув ноги на диван. Джейкоб встал с кофейного столика и сел на пол перед ним. Если бы Кевин протянул руку, он мог бы провести пальцами по копне непослушных рыжеватых волос, лежавших на макушке Джейкоба. А потом он протянул руку, и Джейкоб просто закрыл глаза и наклонился к нему.

Кевину казалось, что он на седьмом небе.

В какой-то момент у него перехватило горло, и Джейкоб продолжил петь один. Микроволновка показывала 4:12. Его пальцы всё ещё путались в волосах Джейкоба, и он не хотел убирать их. Не тогда, когда он был так близок к тому, о чём даже не мечтал.

Джейкоб начал петь последнюю песню. SayWeCanFly, ’I’ve Lost the Moon’. Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову на подлокотник дивана.

_Теперь я знаю как опасно сбиваться с пути_   
_Также как опасно ожидание_   
_Давай сделаем это вместе_   
_Я буду твоим навсегда_   
_Или сделаю все что в моих силах_   
_Или я умру, умру пытаясь_

Кевин посмотрел на Джейкоба сверху вниз и чуть не потерял рассудок, когда увидел, что тот уже тоже смотрит на него своим тёмным кофейным взглядом, в котором он видел намёк. Кевин сглотнул. Джейкоб не отвёл взгляда, и Кевин не успел перевести дух, когда песня закончилась и гитара оказалась на кофейном столике. Джейкоб поднялся на одно колено, и Кевин почувствовал, как его пальцы запутались в его волосах.

— Этот влюблённый мальчик, — прошептал Джейкоб, одной рукой касаясь щеки Кевина. — Вновь заболевает.

Поправьте его, если он ошибается, но Кевин знал Джейкоба примерно четыре часа. Четыре часа казались слишком коротким сроком для того, чтобы падать в чьи-то объятия примерно так, как сейчас собирался сделать Кевин. И когда Джейкоб наклонился к нему, всё, что Кевин мог видеть — это кофейные глаза, а всё, что он мог слышать — это гул его сердцебиения в ушах, он не мог заставить себя волноваться. К черту ожидание. Как пелось в песне, это было опасно.

Джейкоб и правда на вкус был как клубничное печенье.

По крайней мере, сердцу Кевина так казалось. Его губы обжигали словно водка, а дыхание пахло сигаретами, но всё, что он чувствовал лишь сахар и рай. Джейкоб целовал также, как и пел, мягко и нежно, словно боялся, что Кевин убежит. И честно говоря, он бы так и сделал, если бы другая рука Джейкоба не держала его за талию. Никогда ещё за всю свою жизнь Кевин не представлял какого это — целоваться с рок-звездой, горячим незнакомцем, который пел ему в своей квартире в четыре утра, и если бы он остановился, чтобы подумать о том, что он делает, он скорее всего запаниковал бы. Но он не остановился. Вернее, он не мог остановиться. Даже если бы он захотел, его тело отзывалось на всё, что делал Джейкоб, и у него вообще не было желания менять это. В какой-то момент Кевин сел, его колени были зажаты руками Джейкоба, пока тот был на коленях между его ног и целовал его снова и снова. Одна его рука запуталась в волосах Джейкоба, пока другая нежно держала его за подбородок, словно боясь случайно разрушить его, если приложить больше силы. Джейкоб вёл себя с ним точно так же, и Кевин соврал бы, если бы сказал, что это не было лучшим чувством, которое он испытывал с тех пор, как переехал в этот, храни его бог, Нью-Йорк.

Когда Джейкоб отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Кевину показалось, что он буквально теряет сознание.

— Кев, — прошептал он хриплым голосом. Кевин подумал, что даже у профессиональных музыкантов есть свои пределы.

— Да?

Губы Джейкоба коснулись его щеки, когда он заговорил.  
— Я знаю, наверное, уже поздно устраивать экскурсию по дому после того, как я тебе пел на полу моей гостиной, но не хочешь ли ты увидеть мою спальню?

Кевин чуть с ума не сошёл, когда услышал это.

Джейкоб улыбнулся и засмеялся, их носы столкнулись в темноте. Кевину пришлось откинуться на спинку дивана, лениво закинув одну руку на плечо Джейкоба, а другую прижать к груди, изо всех сил стараясь не сойти с ума. Было уже поздно осматривать дом, когда он уже вовсю целовался с незнакомцем. После того как Кевин перевёл дыхание, он слегка толкнул Джейкоба в грудь, смотря как он откидывается назад с притворным ворчанием.  
— Если остальной дом похож на эту комнату, то не уверен, что хочу этого, — подразнил он, трогая обивку дивана.

Джейкоб игриво сузил глаза.  
— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что у тебя ещё хуже?

— Туше, — ответил Кевин. Затем он встал и постарался не покраснеть, заметив, как близко лицо Джейкоба оказалось к его промежности. Впрочем, он был не единственным, кто заметил красноту ушей Джейкоба.

А потом Джейкоб наклонился вперед и прижался губами к бедру Кевина поверх джинсов.

Кевин тут же чуть не упал на колени.  
— Спальня была бы очень кстати, — прохрипел он. Джейкоб кивнул, и улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда он поднялся на ноги. На мгновение они столкнулись нос к носу, и Кевин словно перестал дышать, задаваясь вопросом, доберутся ли они до спальни или же всё закончится тем, что они будут голыми кувыркаться на грязном ковре в гостиной Джейкоба. Но потом Джейкоб отошёл от Кевина с таким самообладанием, каким Кевин в жизни не обладал, и попятился назад к двери около телевизора, не разрывая зрительного контакта. У Кевина действительно не было выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.

К не удивлению, в комнате Джейкоба был бардак. Она была маленькой, с двуспальной кроватью, придвинутой к стене напротив шкафа. Окно над столом, заваленным нотами, записными книжками и несколькими фотоаппаратами, пропускало желтый свет с улиц Нью-Йорка. Кевин игнорировал грязное белье и смятые нотные листы на полу, вместо этого фокусируясь на множестве постеров различных групп. The Pretty Reckless, Pierce the Veil, Nirvana, SayWeCanFly, Garbage, Reptilia, The Beastie Boys, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles. Здесь также была парочка постеров более мейнстримных исполнителей вроде Леди Гаги и Арианы Гранде, и даже пара корейских групп, которые Кевин узнал, потому что Стелла собирала их. Среди плакатов также были полароиды и фотографии. Кевин узнал выжженные белые волосы Эрика и белую электрогитару Хвалля, даже рыжие волосы Сону и лёгкую улыбку Санёна. Вроде как пара фотографий с концерта, на которых были разные певцы с развевающимися волосами и ореолом дыма над головами, и ещё пара фотографий самого Джейкоба в различных местах; Кевин узнал Кама Лома в Торонто, ступени перед музеем Метрополитен, и что-то похоже на реку Хан в Корее. Кевин почувствовал ком в горле; это было так похоже на его комнату в доме в Ванкувере.

— Кев?

Кевин вспомнил, почему он вообще оказался в комнате, когда увидел Джейкоба, стоящего около кровати и постукивающего по бедру. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Прости. Напомнило мне о моей старой комнате.

Джейкоб моргнул, после на его лице появилось выражение сожаления.  
— Оу. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно.

Кевин пересёк комнату и поцеловал его. _Это всё, что требовалось._ Менее чем через секунду руки Кевина были в волосах Джейкоба, а руки Джейкоба на бёдрах Кевина. Кевин не знал, почему Джейкоб всё ещё был одет в свою двухцветную кожаную куртку, но ему потребовалось всего ничего, чтобы запустить свои руки под ткань и сбросить её с плеч, едва не подавившись собственным языком, когда он дотронулся до обнаженных рук. Рукава футболки Джейкоба были отрезаны, обнажая татуировку на левой руке и полосу надписей на правом бицепсе. Кевину пришлось отстраниться и воспользоваться моментом, чтобы отдышаться.

— Ты в порядке, Кев? — Джейкоб выглядел обеспокоенным, убирая прядь волос от лица Кевина.

Хорошо — это ещё мягко сказано. Кевин сглотнул.  
— Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, — а потом он толкнул Джейкоба в грудь, заставляя его упасть на кровать, и его песочные волосы рассыпались на подушке словно корона.

— Погоди, — сказал вдруг Джейкоб, приподнимаясь на локтях и вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Кевин стоял рядом с кроватью и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Джейкоб потыкал пару раз в экран, пока не заиграла музыка, после чего он заблокировал телефон. Кевин изумлённо уставился на него.

— Это _Хвалль_? — пробормотал он, потрясённый до глубины души. Это была не та скримо-музыка, которую Хвалль пел в клубе, но голос определённо звучал знакомо, напевая из динамика телефона Джейкоба с таким бархатистым мурлыканьем, что это просто не мог быть он.

Джейкоб засмеялся.  
— Ты знаешь, он не только ненормальными вещами занимается. У него ещё и хорошая музыка есть.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Кевин. А потом он вытолкнул все мысли о Хвалле из своей головы, что было сложно сделать, потому что он буквально слушал его песню и собирался заняться горизонтальным танго с одним из его друзей.

Кевин забрался на кровать и оседлал бёдра Джейкоба. В ответ он получил ленивую улыбку и не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, снимая свою футболку через голову. Руки Джейкоба лежали на его бёдрах, большие пальцы упирались в него, пока его кофейные глаза оценивающе изучали тело Кевина, рассматривая различные татуировки на его животе и груди. У него не было много татуировок, но он сделал несколько самых значимых для себя, как только переехал.

— Для художника, ты не так беден, — поддразнил Джейкоб, и на его губах заиграла смертоносная ухмылка.

— Я скорее голодаю, — пробормотал Кевин. Глаза Джейкоба тут же вспыхнули, и Кевин пожалел, что сказал это. Теперь Джейкоб будет беспокоиться о его условиях жизни, на что у него, конечно, были причины, но это определённо не та атмосфера, которая нужна, когда вы собираетесь заняться грязными вещами. Прежде чем Джейкоб успел заговорить, Кевин наклонился и разыграл одну из лучших карт, имевшихся в его распоряжении. Он царапнул зубами губы Джейкоба, сидя на нём сверху и раздвигая его бёдра, после чего поцеловал, вырывая стон из парня под ним. Любые слова, которые Джейкоб собирался сказать, тут же исчезли, а его руки превратились в тиски на бёдрах Кевина. Их языки сплелись, и Кевин получил ещё больше клубничного вкуса голоса Джейкоба, так много, что у него закружилась голова. Опьянённый ртом Джейкоба, он застонал, их бёдра встретились в безумном сухом трении. Кевин сходил с ума.

В какой-то момент он практически сорвал с Джейкоба майку, обнажив ещё большее количество татуировок, от которых у него потекли слюни. Джейкоб, казалось, был доволен его реакцией, скользнув рукой по обнаженной спине Кевина, чтобы взять его за шею и притянуть обратно для новых пьянящих поцелуев. Кевин был готов угождать. Он использовал любую возможность, при которой мог почувствовать больше вкуса Джейкоба. Даже когда он запрокинул голову Кевина, чтобы провести губами по его шее и ключицам, Кевин поймал его на полпути и погрузился в сладкий рот Джейкоба, наполненного дымом и водкой.

— Мне льстит, что я тебе так нравлюсь, — пробормотал Джейкоб, когда Кевин начал прикасаться к каждому участку его кожи, к которым он только мог. — Сначала я думал, что мы не будем делать ничего такого, просто будем целоваться, но теперь я хотел бы увидеть, что ты скрываешь от меня в этих джинсах.

Кевин укусил его за ключицу.  
— Такой нетерпеливый? — Джейкоб ничего не ответил, и когда Кевин взглянул на него из-под чёлки, он обнаружил, что тот зло ухмыляется, что подтверждало его слова. Кевин пожал плечами и отстранился, откидывая волосы назад. Джейкоб смотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. Медленно и уверенно Кевин потянулся вниз и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, наблюдая, как Джейкоб следит за его руками с тяжёлым взглядом. Затем он расстегнул молнию, и Джейкоб облизал губы. Кевин понял, что он улыбается. Он никогда так не торопился; он никогда не чувствовал раньше, что кто-то следит за каждым его движением, готовый придвинуться ближе по его первому знаку. Джейкоб смотрел на него со смесью голода и благоговения, и Кевин чувствовал, как жажда струится по его венам. Джейкоб _хотел_ его. Джейкоб хотел _его_. У него появилось чувство, что если он попросит Джейкоба убить за него, тот сделает это без вопросов. И даже если это была всего лишь одна ночь, для него этого было достаточно. Даже если утром, уходя, он оставит частичку себя, покрытую синяками, с запахом дыма и вкусом клубники на губах, всё будет в порядке, потому что он всегда будет знать, что Джейкоб хотел его. По крайней мере, на одну ночь он был _желанным_. И это было всем, чего он хотел до конца своих дней.

Поэтому Кевин засунул большие пальцы за пояс джинсов и медленно опустил их вниз, снимая при этом и боксеры. Он отбросил одежду в сторону к куче грязных вещей на полу Джейкоба. А потом посмотрел на парня под собой.

— Ну так что?

Джейкоб сглотнул. Он провёл большим пальцем по татуировке пера на бедре Кевина. И после, казалось, вечности он снова посмотрел Кевину в глаза.  
— Боже, Кев… — прошептал Джейкоб, звуча так, словно ему не хватает воздуха. — Ты прекрасен.

Раньше Кевин бы покраснел. Он бы наклонил голову, дернул себя за мочку уха и пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ. Но не с Джейкобом. С Джейкобом он чувствовал себя таким сильным, как никогда раньше. Он наклонил голову, слегка приоткрыв рот, и посмотрел на Джейкоба сверху вниз. А потом он сказал голосом удивительно ясным и ровным:  
— Докажи мне, что ты говоришь это не просто так.

Джейкоб выглядел так, будто он не знал, что ответить. Его взгляд стал твёрже, и он снова сжал бёдра Кевина, а затем одним плавным движением поменялся с ним, оказываясь сверху. Раньше бы Кевин застонал от такого грубого обращения. Но не с Джейкобом. Сейчас он просто откинулся на подушки, наслаждаясь оставшимся теплом Джейкоба и наблюдая, как ещё один комплект джинсов и боксеров присоединился к его собственным вещам на полу.

А затем Джейкоб обрушился на него, как шторм жара и дыма, царапая сухими губами каждый дюйм кожи Кевина, его губы, горло, ключицы, его плечи, грудь и живот и бёдра в самом конце. Джейкоб не торопился, смотря на Кевина, который провёл губами по татуировке пера, прежде чем переключить своё внимание на бёдра. Кевин вздохнул и откинул голову на подушки. Он думал, что он на седьмом небе, когда Джейкоб позволил играть с его волосами. Он думал, что он на седьмом небе, когда Джейкоб поцеловал его. Он думал, что он на седьмом небе, когда Джейкоб поцеловал его бедро поверх джинс.  
Он думал, что он на седьмом небе, когда он оседлал бёдра Джейкоба и посмотрел на него, на человека, который желал его. Но он ошибался. Но сейчас, когда Джейкоб целовал каждый открытый участок его кожи, когда его тёплое дыхание было напротив его кожи, а его пальцы скользили по чернилам, Кевин чувствовал, что он выше звёзд.

— Всё ещё не веришь мне? — прошептал Джейкоб, уткнувшись в его колено. Затаив дыхание, Кевин протянул руку, и Джейкоб протянул свою, позволив Кевину поднять его обратно. Он обхватил бёдра Джейкоба своими, обнял его, лизнул его губы, что-то промычав, и потянул на себя, пытаясь прижать так близко, что у него заболели лёгкие.

Он отстранился, даже не осознавая, что его чёрные волосы закрыли всё его лицо, влажные от пота летнего Манхэттена. Взгляд Джейкоба долго изучал его собственный, тяжёлый и сверкающий и притягивал Кевина так близко, что он боялся, как бы их тела не слились в одно целое.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз и может быть я поверю, — услышал Кевин свой голос. Он едва ли осознал, что в его голове проносятся мысли, которые не были о Джейкобе, так что он понятия не имел, откуда взялся этот ответ. Его мысли были где-то в совершенно другом месте, пока он сам только лишь дышал под человеком над собой.

Но Джейкоб принял вызов спокойно, одна рука скользнула за голову Кевина, чтобы обнять его за шею, а другая прижалась к пояснице, их тела были так близко, что Кевин мог чувствовать каждую линию, изгиб и биение сердца, когда губы Джейкоба обжигали его собственные. Огонь и топливо текли по венам Кевина, освещая его так сильно, что он боялся сгореть. Джейкоб бросил его в огонь, а он даже не заботился об этом. Не тогда, когда он был пьян от поцелуев с клубничной водкой и под кайфом от электрических прикосновений. Молния пронзила его тело. Кевин мог бы прожечь дыру в простынях Джейкоба, ему было так жарко.

И когда Джейкоб прижал его к себе всем своим весом, прижав губы друг к другу, напрягшись от напряжения и возбуждения, и прошептал:  
— Ты так прекрасен, — с такой уверенностью в словах, что Кевин поймал себя на том, что верит ему.

— Джейкоб, — прохрипел он сдавленным голосом.

— Да?

Глаза Кевина были закрыты. Он не мог заставить себя открыть их и увидеть страсть во взгляде Джейкоба. Но он знал, что ему не нужно открывать их для того, что последовало дальше.   
Схватившись за затылок Джейкоба, он приблизился к его уху и прошептал:  
— Разожги во мне огонь.

Джейкоб так и поступил. Ему не нужны были объяснения, что именно имел в виду Кевин, он точно знал, о чём он. Он покраснел, когда Джейкоб потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой и после чего, расставив колени по сторонам от бёдер Кевина, вылил ее себе на пальцы. Обычно Кевин не был против, если бы кто-то засунул палец ему в задницу; он делал это сам по себе слишком много раз в неделю, чтобы это можно было считать нормальным. Но каждый раз, когда Джейкоб дотрагивался до него его кожа горела, поэтому, когда первый палец вошёл в него, Кевин так сильно вцепился в подушку, что боялся, что порвёт её. Каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что он извивался, Джейкобу удалось подготовить его, грубые пальцы гитариста тёрлись о его стенки со слишком большой точностью для их первого раза.  
Может быть, именно Джейкоб был тем безликим парнем из его влажных фантазий. Или, может быть, они просто знали друг друга так хорошо, несмотря на то, что встретились всего несколько часов назад, что Джейкобу не нужен был опыт, чтобы знать, как доставить ему удовольствие.

К тому времени, когда Джейкоб прижал головку своего члена ко входу Кевина, в его животе уже скрутился комок нервов, что он испугался, что лопнет, когда Джейкоб войдёт в него. Но единственное, что произошло, когда он это сделал, — мир Кевина перевернулся с ног на голову. Одним плавным движением Джейкоб вошёл на всю длину и впился поцелуем в губы Кевина с таким пылом, что это было больше похоже на атаку, в которой их языки боролись, а они сами стукались зубами. Кевин чувствовал, как билось сердце Джейкоба, отдаваясь эхом в его собственной груди и сотрясая его до глубины души. Он чувствовал, что его внутренности превратились в расплавленную лаву, горячую и густую, угрожающую поджарить его изнутри. Кевин не удивился бы, если бы от него шёл пар, настолько он был тёплым.

Джейкоб долго не двигался. Они просто лежали, их тела сплелись. Каждый раз, когда Джейкоб выдыхал, Кевин делал вдох, их дыхания сплетались, пока они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу до кончиков пальцев. Кевин не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он чувствовал себя выше звёзд.

Джейкоб, наконец, начал двигаться в нём, и это было также, как он пел и целовался. Мягко, сладко, медленно и нежно. При каждом толчке зубы Кевина практически стучали. Джейкобу было не легче, он часто дышал, укачивая тело Кевина, будто он был самой драгоценной вещью на свете. Каждый толчок заставлял Кевина чувствовать себя как желе. Он не знал, где кончается он и начинается Джейкоб, он не знал, где находятся его конечности, что делают его руки, где заканчиваются его ноги. Он растворился в Джейкобе, и это было хорошо.

Он не знал сколько сейчас времени или как долго они занимаются этим. К тому времени, когда его тело, наконец, отключилось, его мысли были слишком далеко, чтобы заметить что-то ещё, кроме страстного рта Джейкоба, отчаянно царапающего его собственный, и раскалённого добела разряда энергии, который пронзил его, вырываясь из его тела с плотским шумом, который он даже не осознавал. Кевин превратился в сверхновую за считанные секунды, дрейфуя в пространстве, образованном руками Джейкоба, когда он взорвался. Было жарко, это был огонь, это была целая галактика в его груди, а затем вырванная из него потрескавшимися руками гитаристов и глазами цвета кофе.

Затем Джейкоб поцеловал его снова, долго и с напором и со всем тем, чего у Кевина никогда не было. Он мог умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, и это не имело бы значения, потому что у него было чувство, что даже если он никогда больше не увидит Джейкоба после сегодняшнего вечера, ничто не сравнится с солнечным светом в его груди прямо сейчас.

— Кевин, — горячо выдохнул Джейкоб ему в губы. Всё, что он мог сделать, — промычать, давая понять, что он слушает. — Кевин, — сказал Джейкоб снова. — Ты — луна.*

Кевин был на сто процентов уверен, что Джейкоб понятия не имел, что это была его фамилия, но эти два слова обрушились на него так сильно, что ему пришлось зажмурить глаза, чтобы не заплакать. Он прикоснулся к подбородку Джейкоба и прошептал:  
— Ты показал мне звёзды.

Кевин проснулся через пару часов, когда солнце проникало через окно над столом Джейкоба. Они всё ещё были прижаты друг к другу, каждый дюйм Кевина был покрыт Джейкобом. Кевин прикусил губу, когда заставил себя отстраниться, когда заставил себя почиститься влажными салфетками, которые он нашёл в тумбочке, когда он заставил себя снова одеться. Джейкоб хмурился во сне, слепо протягивая руки, и у Кевина защемило в груди. После долгих внутренних споров, Кевин наклонился и поцеловал Джейкоба в потный лоб и недолго подержал его за руку. Морщины на лице Джейкоба разгладились. Кевин заставил себя отойти.

Он с хрустом наступил на смятую бумагу на полу. Кевин поднял её и посмотрел, потом подумал ‘Да нахер всё’ и, разгладив бумагу, взял ручку со стола Джейкоба и написал записку. Ни о чём серьёзном и речи не шло, ничего, о чём бы Кевин сожалел до конца своих дней, покинув квартиру Джейкоба этим утром. Он не оставил номера или адреса. Лишь «спасибо», подписанное маленьким полумесяцем.

Потом он ушёл.

Он столкнулся с Санёном в кафе, бедняга выглядел так, словно его переехал мусоровоз, когда он потягивал эспрессо за стойкой. Кевин поднял на него взгляд и прищурился.  
— Кевин? Что ты… — Санён умолк, когда его взгляд остановился на внешности Кевина: липкие, грязные волосы, помятая одежда и предательские синяки на шее. — Ох. Ты и Джейк…

— Не говори ему, что видел меня, — умоляюще перебил его Кевин. Он не знал, почему заставлял себя отстраниться. Может быть, потому, что он боялся того, что произойдет, если Джейкоб захочет, чтобы он остался. Может быть, потому, что он был в ужасе от того, что почувствовал, когда проснулся в объятиях Джейкоба. Может быть, потому, что он был в ужасе от того, что увидел, когда Джейкоб посмотрел на него так, как будто он был всем, что ему нужно, и даже больше. Или, может быть, потому, что он боялся признаться себе, что хочет убежать наверх, разбудить Джейкоба обжигающим поцелуем и сделать всё это снова.

Он опустил голову.  
— Я бы хотел остаться, но… — он перестал говорить. — Я просто… Мне нужно идти. Пожалуйста, Санён, не говори ему что видел меня.

Парень выглядел удивлённым, но кивнул.  
— Да. Конечно.

Кевин наклонил голову и подошёл к двери. Когда он положил руку на дверную ручку, Санён позвал его.  
— Ты наверное особенный для Джейкоба, если он пригласил тебя домой. Ты не должен убегать, просто потому что испуган. Не от него.

Кевин сильно прикусил губу. Она болела от обжигающих алкогольных поцелуев Джейкоба. Он ушёл из кафе не говоря ни слова, лишь надеясь что Санён не видел, как он вытирает слёзы со своих щёк.

_Я должно быть был луной_   
_Но ты был солнцем_   
_Две силы, которые были бы прекрасны вместе на одно мгновение_   
_Прежде чем уничтожить все на своем пути._

  
***

  
Кевин откинул влажные волосы от своего лица. В его квартире всё ещё царил беспорядок, но беспорядок перестал быть исходом его грязной жизни, а стал исходом грязной работы. Дюжины холстов стояли около стены, картонные коробки, упакованные в пенопласт и пупырчатую пленку, защищали его немногочисленные скульптуры, сложенные в углу. Краска забрызгала холст, который ему пришлось расстелить на полу. Его ноутбук зависал раз семь за последние пару дней из-за того, что он открывал слишком много программ, от почты и программ для рисования до дурацкого спотифая. Его почтовый ящик был полон сообщений от координаторов выставки, сообщающих ему, что он должен закончить свои картины к концу недели. У него было четыре флешки, полные цифровых работ, в которых он всё ещё должен был разобраться, чтобы решить, что отправить своему агенту. Кевин жил и дышал своей работой, и это никогда не было таким приятным развлечением.

Он топил себя в работе неделями. У него было слишком много вещей, о которых он не мог не думать. Слишком много вещей, думать о которых было больно. Работа была единственным развлечением, которое он имел в своем распоряжении, и, к счастью, в настоящее время она занимала большую часть его времени. Если у него оставалось больше пяти минут наедине с собой, он начинал рыдать в одеялах, брошенных на пол, которые служили ему постелью. Звезда в его груди сгорела, как только он покинул это глупое, милое, маленькое кафе.

Кусок пенопласта ударил его по голове.  
— Эй, Кев, хватит мечтать. Ты собираешься вообще думать о своей выставке или нет.

Он бросил недовольный взгляд на рыжую голову Чанмина, который нетерпеливо постукивал ногой. Чанхи растянулся на своём огромном гнезде из одеял на полу, не оказывая абсолютно никакой помощи.

— Время на исходе, чувак, — сказал Чанмин, постукивая по запястью. Если бы он носил часы, это было бы понятно, но аксессуары были особенность Чанхи. — Тебе нужна наша помощь или нет?

— Да, я думаю, — пробормотал Кевин. — Но мне очень жаль, что торопить меня должны именно вы двое, — это было самое честное, что он сказал за долгое время. У Чанмина было много энергии, которую он направлял на него, но несмотря на его нетерпение и стремление к продуктивности, он обычно редко надолго задерживал на чём-то внимание, что затрудняло работу с ним. А Чанхи… ну. Что вообще можно сказать о Чанхи? Он был принцессой на горошине. Он будет помогать до тех пор, пока не появится шанс сломать ноготь, а с некоторыми керамическими скульптурами, с которыми Кевин должен был работать, вероятность того, что это произойдет, к сожалению, была высока.

Чанмин выглядел оскорблённым, и Чанхи уже открыл рот, чтобы начать жаловаться, но стук в дверь Кевина прервал их разговор.

— О слава Богу, — пробормотал Кевин, идя к двери и открывая её даже не смотря, кто там. — Хёнджэ, я так рад, что ты здесь, эти двое совсем не помогают.

— Ну я не знаю, кто такой Хёнджэ, но я бы с радостью помог тебе с тем, с чем ты сейчас работаешь.

Кевин остановился, как вкопанный. Он знал этот голос. Чёрт, как он мог забыть? Голос, по вкусу напоминающий клубничное печенье. Принадлежащий человеку, в которого он не мог не влюбиться. Как только он услышал этот голос, он почувствовал, как его лёгкие опустели и наполнились снова за долю секунду. Его грудь заболела так, будто в него врезался метеорит.

— Нет…

Чанмин встретился с ним взглядом и приподнял бровь.

— Кев, ты его знаешь?

Чанхи сидел на своем гнезде, его хорошенькое личико вытянулось.  
— Тебе нужна наша помощь? — храни господь его друзей; они были готовы броситься в бой, несмотря на то, что оба были немного трусами.

Кевин покачал головой.  
— Нет, я… — он упёрся руками в бока. Ему хотелось развернуться. Ему хотелось развернуться и броситься на парня, стоящего в дверном проходе. Ему хотелось кричать и плакать и разбить одну из этих глупых керамических скульптур, которые ему даже не нравились. Ему хотелось зарыться в свои одеяла и написать ещё десять страниц в своём дневнике о нём. Но больше всего, Кевину хотелось закрыть глаза и взлететь к солнцу. Он хотел вернуться в ту ночь, когда узнал, что значит разбиться и сгореть.

— _Я потерял луну_ , — пел этот сладкий голос. Кевин почувствовал, как он сделал шаг вперёд. — _В попытках посчитать звёзды, я потерял разум. Но всё нормально, потому что я пытался починить своё сердце и, если бы я провёл всю жизнь, пытаясь найти ангела в небе, я бы не заметил того, кто стоит рядом со мной_ , — и если бы Кевин не вспомнил, что Джейкоб пел эту песню для него той ночью на полу его гостиной, то этот момент был бы так же очевиден, как неоновая вывеска. Эта мысль ударила его, как тонна кирпичей. Потому что в ту ночь он знал, что Джейкоб хотел его. И он хотел Джейкоба, как ребёнок, который хочет новую игрушку. Он хотел прижать его к груди и держать там, угрожая оборвать жизнь любого, кто приблизится к ним. Он хотел оставить Джейкоба себе, спрятать его подальше от жадных рук прохожих и зевак. Он хотел взять Джейкоба за руку и просто спрятать глубоко в себе, где никто не сможет навредить им и где они будут вместе, соединенные в клубке звездной пыли и лунных лучей, навечно вдыхая дразнящий дым дыхания Джейкоба.

Он почувствовал руку на своём плече. Ту же руку, что дотронулась до него в рок-клубе. Ту же руку, что сжимала его талию, гладила его по голове, ласкала кожу, водила пальцем по татуировке на его бедре. И Кевин пропал.

Он резко обернулся. Джейкоб улыбнулся той же самой лёгкой, немного обнадёживающей улыбкой, которая смягчила сердце Кевина и успокоила его нервы, той же самой улыбкой, которую он прикрывал рукой, когда смеялся над глупыми шутками из средней школы, той же самой улыбкой, которая сверкала в темноте спальни и заставляла Кевина плакать. Кевин понятия не имел, как Джейкобу всё ещё удается улыбаться ему после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти. Он оставил его после лучшей ночи в своей жизни, а потом отправил в погоню за призраком через весь Манхэттен, скрываясь от него. Скрываясь от кого-то, кто хотел его. Скрываясь от себя.

— Нашёл тебя, Мун, — пробормотал Джейкоб. Кевин не знал, он хотел пнуть его в живот или поцеловать. — Хотя я не понимаю, почему ты так усердно пытался спрятаться. Ты должен был знать, что в итоге я окажусь здесь.

Ногти Кевина впились в его ладони. Если бы Чанхи не взял его за руку, он бы поранил себя. Вместо этого его рука оказалась в нежной заботе красивого мальчика из его постели. Потому что как он мог заставить себя дотронуться до лица Джейкоба, упасть в его объятия и целовать его до тех пор, пока его губы не потрескаются и не начнут истекать кровью, пока его ноги не перестанут держать его, а солнце не перестанет гореть? Как он мог позволить себе хотеть его снова, когда он оставил его позади, голого и запутавшегося в остатках звёздной ночи? Разве мог Кевин что-то сделать, кроме как вцепиться в руку Чанхи, как в спасательный круг, и обнажиться перед друзьями и солнцем своего мира?

— Я надеялся, ты отпустишь то, что было, — его голос прозвучал грубо.

Выражение лица Джейкоба на секунду изменилось. Кевин чуть не отступил на шаг, когда увидел его; чистое страдание. Именно то, что он чувствовал уходя от него, отразилось на лице Джейкоба. Боже, что он натворил?

— Кевин Мун, ты, должно быть, самый тупоголовый ублюдок, с которым я когда-либо имел удовольствие встречаться, — пробормотал Джейкоб. Он схватил Кевина за плечи с такой силой, что у того клацнули зубы. Ему хотелось зарыться лицом в шею Джейкоба и вдыхать пот и печаль, так ясно написанные в отчаянных чертах его лица. Ему хотелось поцелуем стереть боль с губ Джейкоба и снять напряжение с его плеч. Он хотел получить всё, что мог дать ему Джейкоб, и хотел отдать всё взамен. Но всё, что он мог сделать, это закрыть глаза и постараться не всхлипнуть, когда Джейкоб спросил таким надломанным голосом, что Кевин подумал, что он разобьется вдребезги. — Почему ты сбежал? Я знаю, что всё было взаимно, Кев. Я знаю, что ты выше этого. Чего ты так боишься? Что если бы не ушёл ты, ушёл бы я? Это было просто игрой? Серьёзно, скажи мне, потому что всё это время я без конца искал тебя и думал, что я сделал не так, что ты решил, что тебе стоит уйти.

Чистая боль — это ещё мягко сказано, решил Кевин. Он почувствовал, как у него сдавило грудь, когда Джейкоб уставился на него, ожидая ответа. Ответ, который он искал с тех пор, как проснулся и обнаружил, что Луна внезапно исчезла из мира. Как Кевин мог быть таким глупым? Потому что Джейкоб был здесь, после нескольких недель поисков по всему Манхэттену, и спрашивал его, почему он ушёл. Потому что Джейкоб был здесь, растерзанный и истекающий кровью в глубине своих кофейных глаз, уставившихся на него с диким отчаянием человека, обезумевшего от Луны. Потому что у Кевина не было ни веской причины, ни оправдания. Ничего похожего на «о, извини, я изменил своему парню с тобой» или «я на самом деле босс мафии, и теперь, когда я переспал с тобой, твоя жизнь в опасности.» Всё, что мог сказать Кевин, — это боль в сердце и страх быть отвергнутым. И он знал, что этого было недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать ад, который он навлёк на Джейкоба тем утром, покинув его объятия.

Он опустил голову.  
— Я боялся, что мы разрушим друг друга.

Джейкоб моргнул. Он задумался на секунду. Потом вздохнул. Кевин думал, что его сейчас отчитают или, что ещё хуже, Джейкоб сдастся и уйдёт и никогда не вернётся. Он думал, что его сердце вот-вот выльется из его тела и затопит их обоих. Но Джейкоб схватил Кевина за подбородок и поцеловал так крепко, что у него заболела челюсть и забился пульс.

И точно так же взорвалась сверхновая, которая умерла в его животе, и он обнаружил, что врезается в Джейкоба, прикасается к его губам, наполненным водкой и дымом, в его дурацкую двухцветную кожаную куртку и ботинки с шипами, в его непослушные песочное волосы и сверкающие кофейные глаза, такие глубокие, что Кевин никогда не смог бы достигнуть дна.

— Я бы с радостью разрушил себя, если бы это значило быть с тобой, — Джейкоб пристально посмотрел на него, когда он отстранился. — Я бы разрушил мир, если бы это означало провести ещё одну ночь с тобой. Если бы это означало узнать тебя и понять, что заставляет Луну светить так, как она светит.

_Луна._

Джейкоб говорил о нём. Если он был луной для Джейкоба, тогда всему была ясная причина: его сжатой челюсти и пристальному взгляду. Джейкоб был зол. И у него было на это право. Потому что Кевин думал, что если однажды он проснётся и солнце перестанет светить, он тоже разозлится. И он не мог смириться с мыслью, что именно из-за него улыбка Джейкоба поблекла.

— Джейкоб… — засомневался Кевин, сжимая руку Чанхи с такой силой, что костяшки его пальцев хрустнули. Наверное, хорошо, что его друг его вежливо не перебил. — Может, я и был Луной, но ты был Солнцем. Две силы, которые, если бы они встретились, могли бы создать что-то прекрасное на мгновение, прежде чем уничтожить все на своем пути. Та ночь была лучшим решением, которое я принимал, но…

— Но ничего, — обычно нежный голос Джейкоба был твёрдым и грубым. Кевин подумал, не плакал ли он, и эта мысль заставила его возненавидеть себя ещё больше. — Если это было лучшим решением, то здесь не было бы никаких ‘но’, потому что это означает, что ты жалеешь об этом. Это так? — когда Джейкоб спросил об этом, его голос дрогнул, и Кевин понял, как сильно Джейкоб хотел, чтобы он сказал «Нет».

И он так и поступил. И это был первый раз, когда он был честен с собой с той ночи, проведённой в руках Джейкоба.

— Тогда к черту Солнце и Луну, — Джейкоб обхватил лицо Кевина руками. — Плевать на них, на всё. Я провёл последние три недели в поисках тебя. Я еще ни к кому не испытывал таких сильных чувств, Кев. Хватит убегать от меня. Перестань пытаться защитить меня от чего-то, чем я бы с радостью рискнул, если бы это означало узнавать тебя всё лучше и лучше с каждым днём. Хватит думать головой и начни думать сердцем.

Кевин долго смотрел куда-то в грудь Джейкоба. _Начать думать сердцем. Когда я перестал так делать?_ Каким же мудлом я был. Он позволил своим сомнениям и страху ослепить его от правды, которая воспела его несовершенства и поцеловала его пьяную головокружительную голову. И он позволил себе увлечься врождённым романтизмом тоски по ночи, которую никогда не сможет воссоздать, и все это ради того, чтобы спрятаться от самого себя. Каким же полным мудлом я был.

Он выпустил руку Чанхи и, прикоснувшись к лицу Джейкоба, начал целовать его до тех пор, пока звёзды не начали взрываться в его глазах, а солнце не начало таять на его зубах.

— Я думаю, — вздохнул Кевин, и когда он, наконец, отстранился, Джейкоб выглядел ошеломлённым, влюблённым и отчаянно нуждающимся в большем количестве лунного света, который Кевин подарил ему. — Что я напишу о себе книгу, чтобы ты мог прочесть меня. Вылепи из меня статую, чтобы ты мог провести остаток своей жизни, изучая каждую линию моего тела. Я думаю, что если бы ты спросил меня, какой мой любимый цвет, я бы раскрасил им весь мир, — он прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Джейкоба и вдохнул. Джейкоб держал его так словно под его кожей были заключены все звёзды мира. — Познакомься со мной, Джейкоб. Узнай, кто я. Пойми, что заставляет меня сиять. Изучи меня. Начни с этого, — затем он ударил Джейкоба коленом в промежность так сильно, что услышал, как Чанмин и Чанхи сочувственно вздохнули.

Джейкоб упал на колени, прижавшись к заляпанному краской холсту на полу комнаты Кевина.  
— За что? — Он хрипло выдохнул, лицо его покраснело от боли, всё подобие влюблённого взгляда, которым он только что смотрел на Кевина, исчезло.

Кевин потянулся и провёл рукой по непослушным волосам Джейкоба. Он не мог не думать о том, как сильно ему нравится Джейкоб, стоящий перед ним на коленях и глядящий на него снизу вверх не только в ожидании ответа, но и так, словно у Кевина был ответ на все вопросы, которые когда-либо задавал Джейкоб. Ему нравилось осознавать, что Джейкоб хочет его. Ему нравилось осознавать, что Джейкоб будет гнаться за ним по всему Манхэттену только для того, чтобы встать перед ним на колени и посмотреть на него снизу вверх своими кофейными глазами, которые блестели от дежавю и благоговения. Глаза Джейкоба потемнели, и он поцеловал бедро поверх джинсов, как тогда, в своей квартире.

— Это за то, что заставил меня так долго ждать, — пробормотал Кевин. А после помог Джейкобу встать и поцеловал его, так глубоко и мягко и медленно, что совсем забыл, что они совершенно не одни. Он целовал его так, словно пытался поглотить Джейкоба, вбирая в себя всё, что заставляло его сиять так ярко, и выталкивая всё это обратно во взрыве жара и огня. — А это за то, что ты всё-таки нашёл меня.

Губы Джейкоба изогнулись в кривой усмешке. На щеках Кевина появились ямочки.  
— Солнце всегда гонится за Луной.

И Кевин взлетал и падал одновременно.

И боже, он чувствовал вкус звёзд на языке Джейкоба.

**Author's Note:**

> * ну вы знаете, Мун фамилия Кевина, которая переводится на русский как луна, а ещё все песни который тут пел Джейкоб были так или иначе связаны с этим словом


End file.
